Surgery
by Lokesheshio Hunatara
Summary: Inuyasha ans Kagome were best friends untill they had an argument in highschool now there both grownups and have ran straight in to eachother for a seconed time. Will they get there friednship back? Or even maybe more!
1. BFF's forever! Or not!

**B.F.F's Forever! Or not?**

Preschool

"Hi! My names Inu-yasha! What's you'res?"

"Me?"

"No the wall behind you! Of course you!"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi!"

"I like you! Wanna be my best friend?"

"Sure!"

Elementary school

"Hey Kagome how was you're summer?"

"Okay I guess. My mommy had a baby!"

"Really? Brother or sister?"

"Brother!"

"Lucky! I always wanted a younger brother. I have to many older brothers!"

"Tee-hee! I always wanted an older sibling especially a brother!"

"No you don't! Trust me!"

"Haha! I will! Maybe a sister than?"

Jr. High

"Hey Inu-yasha! I'm glad you got in to the same school as me!"

"Ya I now! I was a little nervous I wasn't going to now anyone here!"

Kagome hugged him.

"Of course not silly! I'm hear with you!"

Inu-yasha a little embarrassed now.

"Ya I can see that! Hey Kagome do you mined getting off me? We're kinda drawing attention!"

"Hehe! You pore shy baby!"

Kagome hug's him harder, Inu-yasha turn's red.

"Kagome cut it out! Please?"

"Okay but only because you're my best friend! And you look so cute when you're embarrassed I just can't say no!"

"Thank you!" Inu-yasha loosen's his tie to cover his embarrassment. Then looked at her.

"Hey I am not cute when I'm embarrassed!"

Kagome just smiled.

High School

"So tomorrow we graduate! Do you think I'll make it in to the collage I want to be in?"

"With you're ditzynes? I dought it!"

Kagome looks at him a little hurt by the town in his voice.

"Whats wrong with you? Ever since I started dating Hojo you've been acting like a jerk!"

"We'll maybe it's because he's a ass hole who doesn't deserve you!"

Kagome looked at him shocked.

"You will never go any were in life dating guy's like that! They don't treat you right and don't care about you at all! You're such an idiot for even going out with him!"

Inu-yasha turned and ran away. 'Why did I tell her that? I now Hojo's a two timing ass but why didn't I just tell her how I feel about her? I'm such a jerk now she's going to hate me!'

Kagome stood there in shock 'Why didn't he just tell me he likes me? I new Hojo was cheating on me, I new he was! Maybe Inu-yasha really doesn't like me or believe I can make it in to the collage I want to.'

Kagome began to cry with sadness then it turned to rage.

'I'll show you Inu-yasha! I'll get in to that collage and become a master in whatever I want to be and have a happy life. Without you in it!'

Angry word's told by a sad and lonely teenager.

Ten Years later Kagome is now 28 and Inu-yasha is now 29

"Ms.Higurashi a patient on sector 12 need's you're attention immediately!"

"What happened?"

"Bullet upper arm and stomach!"

"He need's surgery immediately!"

"I thought so! Will you perform it?"

"Of course! I had some off time any way."

"Weren't you suppose to meet a reporter?"

"Lives come first! And who likes the press anyway?"

"Ya I guess."

"Bring him in room 409! Nurse make sure that the equipment for surgery hasn't been moved!"

----------------

"Forgive me Mr." he paused trying to think of what to use as his last name he finally decided on Yasha. "Yasha, but it seams that are prize doctor has been taken away in to surgery again. She's a very, very hard worker."

A silver haired man looked up from cleaning his camera lens with his big golden eyes he looked at the stout gray haired man who stood before him in a white over coat and smiled.

"That's fine as long as I'm still the first to get the interview and photograph of this fast racing to the top sergin."

"You are! Of course you are, I don't go against my word I'm an honest man and you're father is a good friend of mine so of course the first reporter to get in on this would be from his news paper."

"Ah yes my father!"

"May I inquire as to how he's doing?" the stout man asked a bit nervous he was wondering what the heck over came Ms.Higurashi to do the surgery? There we're plenty of other sergeants, not as talented as her but she had been putting of meeting the press for a long time now, all the press.

"He's fine! Him and my mother are living happily, the news paper is popular enough along with his software company so that he doesn't have to worry about money."

"And you're older brothers?"

"Koga works at my fathers software company, and my eldest brother Sesshomaru still works as editor as the news paper."

--------------------------------

"Were did the bullet puncture the skin?"

"The exact location? In the upper part of the collar bone and the second bullet entered from behind and went threw the stomach!"

"Alright! First we're going to have to enter the stomach wound and patch that up next we'll have to.." As Kagome talked she began to cut the skin back where the bullet had come out of the stomach and began surgery.

----------------

The little stout man looked anxiously at the clock an hour had gone by. 'Was Ms.Higurashi just waisting time so she wouldn't have to talk to the reporter?' He sighed 'I Hope she didn't do anything like that!'

Inu-yasha was growing impatient as he stared at the clock he had at least cleaned his lens five times. Were was this surgeon? How long did surgery usually take?

This was the third time he'd been here this month. This time he was not going to leave until he got a picture and a few words from the good doctor. He had determination in his heart not to leave!

Just then down the hallway the little man heard a noise. "Room 409? That has to be Ms.Higurashi! Thats the room she usually performs her surgery in!'

"Hey were are you going?" Inu-yasha yelled as he had looked up from his camera he had seen the little man go by and out the door. Inu-yasha ran to the door to see were he'd gone to and saw him approaching a tall woman (Taller than average women) with black hair and brown eyes.

"Dr.Higurashi do you now how long we've been waiting for you?"

"Yes! Exactly an hour!"

Kagome didn't look up from her clip board. She sighend the paper to say the pattiont was to receive a certain type of medication and then she handed it to the nurse.

"Make sure he receives his medication for me alright Sara?"

"Sure Kagome no problem!"

Inu-yasha heard her name. Kagome? Here? Was it her? Was she the surgeon? It had to be! 'Oh boy help me out here lord!'

Kagome and the doctor began to walk his way.

'Now what do I do? Maybe she won't recognize me! Not a chance!'

"If you and that reporter could be a little more patient! Surgery doesn't take minutes! It usually takes hours, especially if you want you're patient to make a full recovery and live to see another day!"

"Hmph! You're right as always Ms.Higurashi!"

Kagome smiled.

"See Dr.Kauazaki! I new you'd enjoy having me here!"

"I guess my son can make a pretty good choice in picking future sergeants!"

Kagome just grinned as she came to a halt in front of Inu-yasha.

"Ms.Higurashi meet..."

"Inu-yasha????"

Inu-yasha smiled and stuck his hand out.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Kagome?"

------------

AN: Sorry I did it again I'm just having difficulties concentrating on one story at a time. This chapter is now finished! Hopefully


	2. Akward Ness!

**Akward Ness!**

"Oh Inu-yasha you don't know how good it is to see you!" Kagome said making there hand shake turn in to a hug. "How are you?"

Inu-yasha blushed he was still holding his camra in his one hand, luckly he hadn't dropped it.

"Well I see you already know eachother!" Dr.Kauazaki said folding his arms behined his back.

"Ya me and Inu-yasha go way back we use to be best friends up till high school and then we went our sepreat ways!" Kagome said as she let go of the blushing Inu-yasha. "Aparently he still blushes when girls hug him! It's still adorable!" Kagome cunned smiling at him.

"Tha...HEY!" Inu-yasha howled blushing still a light pink..

_'Aparently he's still the same old Inu-yasha when it comes to being slow!'_

Kagome kept on smiling

_'She still doesn't know she was the only girl who would make me blush when she hugged me! Apparently the reason I haven't been able to keep a relation ship together is because I missed her!'_ Inu-yasha thought. It was true ever since high school he had, had so much girl trouble he could make the world recored book.

"Well see aren't you glad you finally took the time to meet with the press?" Dr.Kauazaki lectured waving his finger in her face. "Hmm?"

"I guess!" Kagome said shrugging her sholders as if to roll something off them. "Eny way Dr.Kauazaki I'm going to take the rest of the after noon of! Is that all right?" Kagome begain to take her white lab coat off.

"Yes of course as long as your finally going to meet with the press! Oh but keep your cell phone on incase of an emargency!"

"Of course!" Kagome smiled, "Here put this away for me 'kay?" Kagome threw her lab coat at the good doctor. "Lets go Inu-yasha we just have to make a stop at my office on the first floor so I can get my purse!"

"Okay, let me just grab my stuff real quick!." Inu-yasha said as he rushed in to the room him and Dr.Kauazaki had been siting in to come out holding the green jacket that went with his suit, and his camra bag.

Kagome pushed the butten for the elevator as Inu-yasha came up beside her. He looked at her. She was wearing a meadium length dark blue skirt with a slit down one side, a red shirt, red flat slip in shoes with a very small heal, and a blue hair band in her hair that the ends traveled almost to the end of her long dark hair which was about her waist length.

_'Wow! She sure turned out great! A beautiful doctor, who's probably saved a lot of lives! (Mental) sigh I bet she has a family to. She probablly doesn't remember our last day of high school, I do. I still feel so guilty!'_

The elevator door opened stopping his train of thought.

Kagome and him stepped inside and held on to the railing. Kagome turned to him and smiled.

"We sure have a lot of catching up to do! Don't we?"

Inu-yasha smiled back at her.

"Ya we sure do! How many years has it been? 10?"

"Ya a really long time!"

The elevator stopped.

"This way!" she said as he followed her, down a small cordor with green walls.

They stopped infront of a room labeled 402. Kagome pulled out a key and opened the door to a medium sized office. The office had white walls and posters of all sorts. There was one of a kitten in the sun set, a sword in the moon light, some photographs on a bulleten bord (Inu-yasha looked for possible boyfriend pictures but didn't happen to fined eny), and on the far wall was a picture of a silver haired demon dog looking like it was ready to attack a brown wolfe with the sun rising behined them. Inu-yasha stared at this picture for a while thinking of how excuisit it was and reminded him of his brothers, Koga and Sesshomaru fighting with eachother when in a bad mood (or even with himself or there father). ANd on her desk were some news papers from the Kino News for You! His fathers news paper.

_'If she had my fathere's news paper shouldn't she know I may be the one coming to see her?'_

The rest of Kagome's office was like a regalur office with a brown desk sticking out from one of the walls with a few comfy chaires around it, a coffe cup with I love to sing writen on it, a coat stand, something that looked like a sleeping bag shoved in a corner, and last but not least a Television.

_'A television in a doctors office? Why would that be here? And a sleeping bag?'_

"Ready?" Kagome asked him snapping him to attention. She looked to see what he was looking at and saw the T.V. "Oh that? I took my T.V from home and put it in here since I'm here so much! Ya I was kinda suprised that they had office's for the more experienced doctors, it's kinda cool though!"

She had a red purse and a blue jacket in her hands.

"Ya that's cool! The top life huh?" He smiled.

"I guess!" Kagome smiled but her eyes didn't seem to smile.

_'It may have been ten years but I still remember that look!' _Inu-yasha thought, _'Infact I remember every moment we had together!'_ He looked at her consurned.

"Every thing okay?" he asked her.

"Ya every things fine! Lets go get some lunch and go eat in the park. Then you can get your interview and we can also catch up."

"Okay." Inu-yasha said following her out the door. _'Your fake smile still looks as real as ever!'_

_---------------------_

"Okay so ask away!" Kagome told him as she sat down in the shade of a tall oak tree unraveling her turkey sandwitch Inu-yasha had bought her.

Inu-yasha leaned back on the old tree his sandwitch sitting beside him un touched.

"Do you remember when we use to come down here when we were kids?" Heasked her as his eyes wandered to the beautiful blue river, and the small bridge crossing over it. It still was the exact same empty but beautiful and calm.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Just like you to always put the work off till last!"

Inu-yasha looked at her and smiled.

"Well it's always nicer to talk before working. Don't you agree?"

Kagome looked at him with a sly smile.

"I guess." she set her sandwitch down, "But in truth it depends on who the company is!"

Inu-yasha looked at her and it was now his turn to shake his head.

"I guess your still the same old Higurashi as ever!"

She grinned at him.

"I guess your right!"

"So how's your younger brother's?"

"Sota and Naraki?"

"Oh there fine! By the way I have a little sister now to!"

"Really? Aren't your parents a little old for that?"

Kagome hit him.

"It was right after we got out of high school! If you hadn't been avoiding me you would have known that!"

Ouch. _'Aparently she does remember!'_ Inu-yasha notid with a sharp pain.

"She's ten years old and her names Sango! She's a very adorable girl but she likes to play match maker at school it's kinda funny! She's coming to stay with me next week if you'd like to meet her!"

"That would be fun!" Inu-yasha maneged to grin while inside he was thinking. _'Argh! If she remembers then this just makes me feel guiltier!'_

"That'll be fun!" she fixed her skirt. "So what about you? How's your life been?"

"Well, umm, let's see what's new with me? What's changed? Not much! I got a job as a photographer and am working under my eldest brother Sesshomaru, you remember him right?, and my father Taisho."

"Oh I remember Sesshomaru all right, how is he and Koga? And your parents?"

"There all fine!"

"Good tell them I say hi!"

"I will!"

"And what about a girl friend?"

This suprised Inu-yasha that she asked.

"Do you have a girl friend or a fiance?"

Should he lie? Should he tell her that she's still the only one for him? No she wouldn't belive that after the way they parted. So Inu-yasha found himself saying.

"Ya I have a steady girl friend!"

"Wow! Good for you! What's she like? Could I maybe meet her?"

Kagome smiled her 'I'm happy for you smile!'

_'Okay at least she still wants to be friends! She's acting like we never stopped being friends or ever fought! This feels so natural!'_

"Uh...sure!"

"Awsome! That'll be so fun!"

"So," Inu-yasha pulled out his note pad and camrea, "lets get some of these questioned answered adn get a photograph of the lovely doctor being a refular person!"

"Okay!" Kagome said with a smile. _'Apparently he really wants to change the subject! Look at him he's blushing again! He's lying he doesn't have a girl friend. Did he forget no matter what I could always tell when he was lying? Apparently he thinks it's been to long for me to be able to do that eny more. Oh well he'll tell me why he lied some time later.'_

---------------- Some time later

"Alright just hold that position for a seconed!" Inu-yasha said bending down and pulling his camra to his eye and ajusting the focus. He was taking his fifth shot of Kagome this time she was siting underneath the oak leaning back on her hands with her legs kinda to the side infront of herbent at the knees, and she was smiling

**Click**

"Perfect!" Inu-yasha exclaimed.

"So are we done?" Kagome asked as she sat up brushing the grass that cought on to her hands off.

"Almost just one more, okay?"

"Don't you think you've taken too many? Oh well, Thats fine with me!" she said pushing her self up and brushing her skirt off. "Were do you want me?"

"Hmmm..." '_Were would she look good? AHA!' _"How about on the bridge?"

Kagome looked up at the small bridge.

"Alright!" She walked over to the bridge and went up to the railing. She lent over it backwards, arms bent at her elbows, she was looking at the flowers on the other side and just seaming to space off.

_'Wow!'_

**Click**

Kagome snapped back out of her world.

"Oh! Is this pose okay?" she lifted herself on to the railing, her arms still bent at the elbows and holding on to the railing her hair flying a bit in the breez.

"Perfect!" he smiled and bent down to take the picture. Just as he was about to take the picture the wind blew up having Kagome's hair fly in all directions circling her smiling face beautifully, her eyes radiating lovely her skirt rippled in the wind. Inu-yasha's eyes widened in wonder of her beauty.

_'She's deffenetly grown up to become a beautiful women!'_

**Click**

"Phew! Are we done now?"

"Yes!"

"Finally!" Kagome said hopping off the railing and stretching her arms out. "Ahh! That feals so good!"

Inu-yasha, he looked down at the last picture he'd taken.

_'Yes!' _he thought to himself _'I got it just in time!' _He had some how managed to capture her while the wind was still blowing.

"So how's it look?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Look for yourself!" he said offering her to come look.

She came over to see the picture.

Kagome got really close to see the last picture Inu-yasha took.

Inu-yasha smiled at her then a breez came by and he looked up as his own long silver hair was taken in the breez. He took it in for a seconed then looked back dow at Kagome his eyes ended up wandering to somwere they shouldn't have. Kagomes shirt had opened up forward a bit because she had leaned in way to close to see the picture.

Inu-yasha blushed then turned to look at the bank of the lake by the bridge and smiled.

'Maybe you'd let me take one more?" he said with a pleading smile.

"For what?" Kagome said sounding a little suprised.

"Oh this ones for me!" he said with a smile.

"Hmmm! I don't know about that!" she replied with a sly smile.

"Please?" he pleaded with her she finally gave in.

"Fine!"

"Thank you!"

"The only reason I gave in is because I can't stand you're puppy dog faces!"

"Aha!" Inu-yasha grinned "So I still have that power over you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Apperently! If you had doggy ears I'd hate to think of how hard it would be to say no!" she told him as she tugged on his ears.

"Hmmm!" he rubbed his ears as she walked over to the bank of the lake. "Maybe I should get a pare! With plastic surgery now a days you could do enything! Wanna give me a pair?"

"NO!" her emediet response was.

Inu-yasha laughed.

"I get to pick were this pictures taken, okay?" Inu-yasha was about to respond. "Good! I think I'll take it right here!" she sat down next to the bank and pulled her leggs in and smiled.

**Click**

"Okay now one more! This time I want you to move your legs to the left! Ya just like taht now lean on the one arm and then hold it with your other arm. Perfect!"

**Click**

Inu-yasha looked down at the picture he couldn't tell right from the lighting but...why did she look like she was in pain?

"Okay! Now I better get going I have to make dinner and feed my dogs."

"You have dogs? Cool! What are there names?"

"Well there brother's and tehy're silver and gold with red eyes, ones named Kenkoru and the other is named Sionku, Sio and Kenko for short."

"Aww! Cute! Could I walk you home?"

Kagome thought for a seconed.

"Well..."

"Please?" he did his puppy dog 'can't say no' face.

"Alrgiht!"

"Hey if you want I'll send you a copy of all the pictures."

"That be great!"

They continued walking down the street.

-----------

"Thank you for walking me home Inu-yasha!"

"Hey no problem!" he bent down and hugged her.

Kagome smiled and backed up looking him in the eyes, he stared at her still blushing for a minut her dark brown eyes clining to his golden eyes. He wanted to look away her eyes always clung to much and could pry all info from you if they tried.

"Do you think I could meet your girlfriend some time next week? I wanna know the girl who captured the uncapptural heart of Inu-yasha!"

Her eyes looked at him shining all inocent like.

_'Is she trying to make me feel guilty or something?'_

"Maybe!"

Kagomes eyes use to be her best wepon she could stare a guy down and make him break in crying the truth to her.

"Okay well then I'll see you around. Oh and," she took a pen out of her purse and grabbed his hand "call me!"

He looked down at his hand to see her number 390-6249.

"Okay!" he smiled and turned away to leave, he heard the click of the door as he continued down the street.

_'Why did I say that?' _he asked himself after he realised what he had done. _'I could have just told her no and then maybe ask her out after geting to know her again! You are such an idiot Inu-yasha!'_ He yelled at himself all the way home

**-**----------

AN: Ya sorry I now I do this a lot I'll try not to do this so often just been really busy lately and kicked off sooner than wanted. SORRY! hey I'm wondering should I make Kagome be going out with some one? And then make it be Sesshomaru? Or better yet Koga! Hmmm...! Ideas twirling in head! Guess you'll just have to fined out:D I have a cup that says i love to serve! In your dreams!


	3. Day 2 Forarms

**Day 2 On Memory Lane: Forearms**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WERE IS HE?????????"

"Please sir he'll be here any minute co-could you not yell so loud?" Taisho's new secretary fidgeted as she requested this very timidly.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP YELLING TILL HE GETS HIS BUTT IN HERE!" Taisho bellowed as his timid little secretary. "GET ALL THREE OF THEM ON THE PHONE!!"

"Y-y-yes sir!" the secretary responded as she nearly ran out of the room almost knocking a lamp over on her way. As soon as she had closed the door and was out of ear shot he laughed.

"Ahaahhahaha! I love teasing the new secretaries! If they can take being yelled at there no fun, but it show's that I have to try harder to break them!" Taisho rubbed his chin. "Like my last secretary she was so calm when she got here and then I drove her crazy!" he said with an evil grin as he returned to his computer to chat on and play games like a child insted of working.

-----

_Dragon/Dog: Sorry had to get back to work. So how is your day so far?_

_Demondog'sgirluy: Oh not much the usual. So have our son's decided to grace you with there presents yet? _

_Dragon/Dog: No! They apparently like keeping there old man waiting what unconsidered children! Where do they get this?_

_Demondog'sgirluy: Oh just look who's talking? You were just yelling at your new secretary! Is that being considered? Trying to scare poor Rin! Your own grand daughter for crying out loud! _

_Dragon/Dog: ...Well she knew what she was in for! Besides it's not like she's a kid any more that I can bounce on my knee._

_Demondog'sgirluy: Does this have anything to do with her new boyfriend? The one that you and Sesshomaru don't like?_

_Demon/Dog: ...Maybe!_

_Demondog'sgirluy: You are such a bad Grandpa!_

_Demon/Dog: That word never really sute me! Can you see me the mighty demon being called grandpa?_

_Demondog'sgirluy: enyway I think our boys are here._

_Demon/Dog: Oh do you see them? Good, finally!_

_Demondog'sgirluy: Okay don't forget to also pick me up for dinner at 7! I'll be in my office!_

_Demon/Dog: I wish I didn't have to promote you from my secretary we use to have so much fun Izoya!_

_Demondog'sgirluy: Ya I know that's how you ended up with son's you goof!_

_Demon/Dog: Hahaha! Is that really what happened??_

_Demondog'sgirluy: YES! I have to get back to work. Bye_

_Demon/dog: bye_

_--------_

Taisho's office door opened up as he closed his laptop.

"Finally! What took you idiot's so long?" Taisho demanded as a tall slender silver haired man entered the room followed by a tall tanned skinned man with black hair with silver streaks pulled back in a ponytail.

"Dad what have you done to Rin? She looks absolutely terrified!"

Taisho grinned.

"Oh nothing much Sesshomaru my boy, I just yelled at her a bit!"

"Your own grand daughter? How cruel dad!" Sesshomaru said with a small smile. "I think she probably deserved it though!"

Inu-yasha entered the room.

"Your own daughter Sesshomaru? How cruel!" The dark hared man pointed out to his brother.

"Oh come on Koga! Give me a break her mom died and she was an accident to begin with! It's not like me and her mom were engaged or anything it was a one night thing that turned in to a 19 year terror ride for me!"

"Don't you remember what a player Sesshomaru was before Rin?" Inu-yasha pointed out as he set his stuff down.

"What do you mean?" Koga replied to Inu-yasha "Doesn't he still have over five girl friends?"

"Well Sesshomaru may have more girlfriends then most men but with my son's charms I'm not surprised! I bet if you and Koga really wanted that many girls you could have them!"

Inu-yasha and Koga looked at each other like 'Ya right! Like we'd really want that many!'

"Anyway, Koga were are we going to dinner tonight?" Inu-yasha asked as he sat down in a nice red velvet chair next to the red velvet couch his oldest brother was sitting in.

"Who said you could sit down?" Taisho asked his youngest son, his golden eyes set with an angry glare.

"Why do I always need permission to sit down?" Inu-yasha growled as he stood up from his chair. "I mean come on! What is your problem?"

"Well Sesshomaru may be a play boy, but at least he's courted women before! Koga is married and has three wonderful children Sesshomaru has Rin and 5, ummm, women! I happened to have meet all five! But you on the other hand," Taisho slammed his fist on his desk "have never had a girlfriend! You know how bad this is? A man in my states should have three son's with girl friends at all times!"

Inu-yasha sighed.

"That's not it he's found a girl and she's just been holding his heart a long time because he can't forget her and doesn't know how to ask her out!" Sesshomaru told his father from the window. He was leaning against the window watching the rain fall down the glass and fall on to the city.

At Sesshomarus word Inu-yasha turned a light pink.

"So is that it?" Koga asked smiling at his little brother. "Well good for you! You should approach her though, and take it slow!" Koga said this last part while patting him on the back.

"That isn't it!" Inu-yasha insisted._ 'Actually it is! Argh! Family's can be so annoying!'_

"Father what was the real reason you wanted us here? It surly couldn't have been just to talk about Inu-yasha's personal life? That has nothing to do with work!" Koga said trying to help his youngest brother by changing the subject.

_'Thank you Koga!' _Inu-yasha sighed.

"Well I't doesn't matter were apart of his work life and personal life so we can talk about this first!"

_'Dad you are such a pain!' _Inu-yasha thought sighing in to his hand.

"Why don't you bring her to dinner tonight?" Taisho insisted.

"Ya I think it would be nice to meet her!" Koga helped in the insistence of breaking Inu-yasha.

'Whose side are you on?' Inu-yasha growled at Koga.

Koga smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Can't blame me for being curious as to who stole my baby brother's heart!" he ruffled Inu-yasha's hair as he sat back up.

"She doesn't live far from were we're having dinner it wouldn't be out of our way to pick her up!" Sesshomaru said a smug smile appearing on his perfect face as he put his fists down on his father's desk. He was the main key in the _breaking_ Inu-yasha strategies.

"Oh so do you know who Inu-yasha's mystery women is then?"

"Do you want me to tell you who she is?" Sesshomaru's smug smile turned smugger as his younger brother turned a brighter pink from embarrassment.

"No well get to meet her tonight! Right Inu-yasha?"

"You don't really know who she is! And that was just a lucky guess that she's near Gufferenties!" Inu-yasha was a little tense now.

"Who ever said we were going to Gufferenties tonight?"

Inu-yasha was surprised! He turned a bright red and hid his face in his hand again.

"Well now we know were we're going to dinner tonight!" Taisho said with a grand smile. "So who are you bringing tonight Sesshomaru? Brenna? Sakura? Setsi?"

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn to turn a bit pink.

Inu-yasha still hiding his face in his hands. _'How can he not be embarrassed? He has so many girls! He always has I've never even had one girl!'_

"Well father," Sesshomaru said straitening his jacket his face no longer pink. "I was thinking of bringing Sara!"

_'Sara?' _Inu-yasha sat up.

"So you've got a new one?" Koga said swinging his leg over the other and putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Ya so what! And I wouldn't get to comfy if i were you were going to be leaving soon!" Sesshomaru pointed at the clock on the sealing that read 6:27. "Especially if were picking three girls up!" Sesshomaru grinned at Inu-yasha.

_'Sara? Isn't that the name of the nurse that Kagome was talking to the other day?' _Inu-yasha looked at Sesshomaru who was putting his coat on and throwing Koga's at him. _'Is that how he knows about Kagome? Did she tell him? Or did he run in to Kagome and she say something?' _

"Here's your jacket we better get going!" Sesshomaru said throwing Inu-yasha's jacket at him and then following there father out the door.

_'No it couldn't have been Kagome she thinks I'm going out with someone else! ...Then again her and Sesshomaru always were very perceptive!' _

"Inu-yasha are you comin or are you gonna sit there all night and make us miss out on meeting this mystery woman?" Koga said poking his head back threw the door.

"That doesn't sound half bad!" Inu-yasha muttered as he got up.

Koga chuckled.

"Oh come on little brother it isn't that bad! I know introducing your first girlfriend could be hard, but it's not like were going to bite here!"

"Im not so sure about that especially Sesshomaru!"

"Hah! I see what you mean there!"

_'I'm not so sure of this! Sesshomaru and Koga use to tease me all the time because my best friend was a girl! Dad, on the other hand, use to lover and say oh look it's my daughter come to visit! And as I got older it was oh look it's my future daughter in law visiting again! This is going to be a long night!'_

-------------------

"sigh! What a long night!" Kagome sighed as she flopped in to her spiny chair in her medical office that she shared with Sara (not her office. This office is for nurses to share with the head doctors or sergeants that they work with.)

Sara smiled at Kagome.

"Ya it was for you especially! A heart transfer, two bullet victims, a kidney transplant and a stomach needed to be patched! What a night! I think criminals and older people like to keep us busy on Friday nights!"

"Ya, remember when Friday night were date nights? When we'd all wait for our boyfriends and all go to movies!"

"Hah! For you Kagome that may just be a memory, but for me I get off Friday night and weekends off! You on the other hand I don't know how you could keep a personal life! Your so good your called in at 12 at night and on your days off 90 of the time! That's the one thing I like about staying as a nurse!"

"So were are you going tonight Sara?" Kagome asked as she sat back words in the spiny chair twirling her hair and pushing the chair side to side with her feet.

"Im going out to dinner with my new boyfriend and his family! I finally get to meet his parents and daughter of his late wife!"

"Late wife?" At this Kagome sat up. "Doesn't that mean he's older? How old is his daughter?"

"She's 19! Her father's a dream boat if she looks anything like him she'll be beautiful beyond compare to any other women in the world!" Sara began to spin around the room.

_'19?!?! Uhhhhh!'_ Kagome was a bit surprised she new Sara liked older men and was a player but not as old as Kagome was thinking.

"So how old is this guy?" Kagome asked with some concern.

"Oh come on Kagome I'm touched your concerned but don't worry I won't get hurt!"

_'I think you miss understand knowing you and your habits of dumping men I'm more worried about this poor old guy!'_

"Anyway, he's not that old only 60!"

Kagome was in complete shock! She literally fell off the chair.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sara helped her up.

"Do-Don't you think that's a bit old for you Sara? I mean he's twice your age!"

"Oh come on it's not that bad besides he's half demon,"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _'Maybe Inu-yasha wasn't lying about a girlfriend!"_

"So he looks like he's only 20 but he's mature and intelligent as if he was 30!"

_'Well when she said 1/2 demon I thought Inu-yasha but me and him grew up together so I know he isn't 60 and he definitely isn't mature! Besides there's hundreds of other half demons in the world!'_

"Anyway he's going to pick me up soon! I know he has a younger brother, and you have tonight off..." Sara grinned.

_'Were is she going with this?' _Kagome wondered not getting it at all as she got up to put a file away from her last patient (a gun shot victim who was alive and on his way to recovering).

"You should go with us!"

"What?! I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Well...What if I get a call? What if it's an emergency?" Kagome said stuffing the file were it belonged.

Sara closing the filing cabinet and looking eye to eye with Kagome.

"That's why you have a cell phone!"

"But...but,"

"No but's! Come on your coming!" She grabbed Kagome's arm and there jacketts and purses. "Let's go!"

"Wait what about your boyfriend?"

"Pick up the pace before your grabbed in to doing something else! Don't worrie he won't mined!"

"But I haven't been on a date in forever!" Kagome said trying too pull her hand away from Sara's tight grip.

"Well then this will be good for you!"

Kagome sighed and gave in as Sara dragged her down the hallway in to the elevator.

_'Maybe this will be good!' _She thought as she saw a big black car approached the hospital from the window next to the elevator. '_I hope it will be! But I have a bad feeling! Is something bad going to happen to someone tonight or me?'_

"Kagome!" Sara interrupted Kagome's train of thought. "Ignore your 6th sence just for tonight okay?"

Kagome smiled.

"I guess your right!" _'Sara knows me better then anyone! I'll let my guard down just for tonight! For her! And me!'_

The elevator opened and they both stepped inside.

---------------------------------------------

AN: srry sesshi may be a bit of a bad guy in this story! Ill make two were he's a bad guy i swear! Srry my computer's also been dead for a while and erased everything i just wrote on it so i have to re-write it! Also if you fined anything wrong with my medical analyses i am not a medic and do not know if it's true or not so srry if it isn't all right. This chapter may not be done!:D This isnt about sesshi thats partially why he's a bad guy. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. trouble with a capitol T!

**trouble, With a Capitol T!!!!**

Kagome looked threw the elevator glass as the elevator moved down.

"Hmm!" Kagome noticed a black car pulling up to the front of the hospital. "Don't people know that's for ambulances only? Incase of an emergancy?"

Sara looked out the window following Kagomes gaze.

"Look familiar?" Kagome asked as she saw Sara's face light-up like a child at christmas.

"Ooo! He's here! He's here!"

_'So that's the idiot's car?' _Kagome thought. She considered anyone who parked infront of a hospital without an excuse or emergancy to be an idiot._ 'What did they think all those 'No Parking?' sighens were for anyway?'_

The elevator doors opened at the lobby!

"Oh there he is!" Sara said as she raced out of the door and in to a tall man's arms.

"Sesshomaru-kun!" Sara squeeled as he set her down and put his hand around her. "You always make me feal like a kid when you do things like that! Swinging me arround and all!"

_'D-Did she say Se-Sesshomaru-kun?!'_

"Hmm! Well I'm sorry!" a gleaming golden eyed Sesshomaru with hair down past his knees. "I just couldn't help it! You always look so cute! And your so light it makes it fun!" Sesshomaru glanced behined her. Sara followed his look.

"Oh, sorry this is my friend Ka,"

"Kagome Higurashi! Well, well, well look at what a fine young woman you've become! The last time I saw you, you were a small lovely highschooler who was complaining about somone!"

Kagome winced. In the past she had thought Sesshomaru as an elder brother. She smirked.

"Ya It has been a while hasn't it? Sesshomaru-san!"

Sesshomaru grinned his golden eyes glittered.

"Do you really think your old enough to call me -san? I think you should stick with -samma or -kun!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forhead.

"Well I see you haven't changed at all Sesshomaru-_samma!_"

Sesshomaru's face broke out in a delighted smile.

"I see you aren't as stubborn as you use to be!"

"Umm," Sara interupted. "Do you two already know eachother?"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru answered the confused Sara's question. "A long time ago in highschool she was like my little sister!"

"Oh! Well that's good! Because I wanted to know if she could come wit..."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea Sara! Why don't you go enjoy yourself? I think your boyfriend wouldn't like me tagging along!"

"Uh, but Kagome!"

"No it's okay!" Sesshomaru interupted.

"Good I have some work to get done anyway!" Kagome turned and pushed the elavator button.

"I ment that you could come! I really don't mined!"

"No, no really I wouldn't wanna impose!" Kagome insisted.

"Oh really you aren't impossing!" Sesshomaru insisted.

"Id really rather not!" Kagome was beggining to get annoyed as she hit the button again. Sara just stood tehre a bit confused thoughts of what could have been between them going threw her head. (All wild fantasies!)

"Alright if you really don't want to feal like your imposing!"

"You two have fun!" Kagome smiled and said this as if she was trying to push them out the door.

"Oh come on Kagome! You said you'd take one night of! I really don't care if he was your boyfriend in the past!"

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome turned tourd her.

_'Boyfriend?!' _Went threw both there minds.

"Come on Sara!" Sesshomaru said leading her away. Kagome sighed.

"Oh but Sesshi-kun,"

"Let's leave her be since she's obviously avoidnig somone and a meeting with her dearly departed old friends!" Sesshomaru said this as if he was hurt.

"Oh Sesshi-kun!" Sara hugged him pittingly.

_'Argh! He hasn't changed a bit! That play boy actor!' _Kagome turned slowly.

"Alright!" _'I'm going to regret this so badly later!' _"I'll go!"

Sara and Sesshomaru jumped for joy!

_'I think I've been had!'_

"Come on then!" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around both their waists! "You'll both be my dates for tonight!"

"Oh but wont your brothers with no dates be jealous?" Sara asked not seeming to care herself.

"So?" Sesshomaru responded. "Why should I care If he has no babes while I've got two babes! And Koga? He has a wife it's his fault he doesn't have more than one hot babe attached to his waist!"

"True!" Sara laughed with him.

_'sigh They belong together! There both players actors and weired as hell!'_ Kagome thought as she looked at the two of them on her right. _'Some how though I feal at peace knowing that Sesshomaru's going to be there!'_

----

"After you two beautiful ladies!" Sesshomaru opend the door to the big black car.

"Why thank you Sesshi-kun!" Sara said with her over happy smile as she pulled his cheek playfully and hopped in side the car.

Kagome got up to the side of the car door were Sesshomaru was and she paused.

"Whats wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her turning to face her his hand still holding on to the door.

"Well it's just..."

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. _'Somethings defenetly wrong!' _

Kagome was standing a bit back kinda figating with her purse strap on her sholder.

"Are you nervous about something?" He saw a lingaring pause on Kagome's face. Sesshomaru let out a sigh "Kagome come on! You know we don't bite and Inu-yasha will love to have you there! Even if he wont admit it! So come on!"

Sesshomaru put out his hand for Kagome to take. She was still paused in thought.

"Sesshom..." Sara began and he slammed the car door in her face. He went up to Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome!" There was a pause of silance as he held her. Kagome was a bit confused, but then Sesshomaru let go and looked at her with a small smile and rubbed her sholders lightly.

"Kagome, were all still like family to you! No matter how many years go by I will always think of you as a little sister no matter how your relationship with my brother..." he paused Kagome was listening but not looking at him. He took her face in his hand and held it so she couldn't look away from his golden eyes. "Hey listen! No matter what your relationship is with my brother...brothers," Sesshomaru corected himself. "I will always be like your big bro! Even if a hundred years go by and your all old and crinkaly!"

Kagome laughed.

"And your still perfect looking?"

Sesshomaru smiled glad that she was laughing and smiling.

"Well it isn't my fault I'm a yoki! Well at least half! You'll have to bring that up with my father at dinner!"

Kagome's smile brightened.

"I think I'll do that!" She headed off for the car. "Sorry Sara! It's my fault!" Kagome begain to explain to Sara that she was feeling down adn that it was her fault because she fell on the door and Sesshi was helping her. (A total bluff but okay for now!)

Sesshomaru scratched his head. _'Thats not what I had planned for my serious speach! I use to only give those out to her any way! Saved them all for her!'_

"Lord Sesshomaru we have to get going your father and brothers are waiting at the restaurant!" The chauffer of the black car called to him from the rolled down window of the passenger seat.

"Oh ya sorry!" Sesshomaru looked up threw the back window to see Kagome. "Hmm?" She was laughing. He had a consurned expretion on his face as he climed in to the front passenger seat. _'Well looks like she's no longer the week little highschool girl who'd always come crying her eyes out to me!' _A small smile creeped across his face just to vanish again.

----

_"Onee-sama! sob whimper Onee-sama! sob Onee-sama!?"_

_The rain poored down in the small narrow ally as he turned his back the silver hair on his back glistening a slight tint of red on the ends as blood fell from..._

_----_

"Were here Sir Sesshomaru!"

The chauffer said nudging the mighty lord who had drifted down his own memorise.

"Oh! Thanks!" He got out to open the girls door. _'Why must those memorise terrorise me now? Now of all times?' _

Sesshomaru helped Sara out. She smiled and kissed him, then went ahead in to the restaurant. Sesshomaru then put his hand out again to help Kagome out. Her black hair glistened as she got out.

"Thanks Sesshi-sama!" She smiled and headed tord the restaurant.

His eyes followed her, the sky above them was growing dark and a little clowdy. _'Why those memorise? Why now? Tonight is so much like that night! That night when...when I couldn't save her!' _

His eyes still following Kagome she turned at the door.

"You coming Sesshi-sama?" She called.

"In just a minute!" He replied.

She smiled.

"Alright!" she turned her back to him, her hair so long bounced behined her as she went up and opened the door to the resturant.

Sesshomaru closed the door and took out a cigaret. He lit it, put the lighter and pack away then he sucked in touching the cigar to his lips lightly then pulling it away and blowing out in to the cool crisp night. The smoke bellowed in front of him as he pondered in his memorise.

----

Kagome was now un-easy. Why did Sesshomaru have to stay out in the car for so much longer?

She had entered the restaurant and told them she was apart of the Mr.Taisho group! She had emediatly been lead to a table in the back were Kagome saw Sara waving to her to come sit next to her.

Kagome had sighed then straitend out her skirt. Holding herself high she walked over to the table.

_'I can do this! It's just Inu-yasha and his family! ...which I havent seen any of them except Inu-yasha himslef and Sesshomaru in ten years!' _Kagome was wondering if she should make a run for it but before she could decide to turn around Sara looked up at her and called her name.

"Hey Kagome were over here! This way not that way!"

_'Damn it!' _Kagome thought _'There goes my escape plan! Now I'm stuck!'_ She turned back around slosly and headed to the table.

"Were's Sesshomaru?" Sara asked her when she retched the table a touch of consurn in her voice.

"Oh he wanted to get fresh air before coming inside!" _'Though I wish the idiot didn't leave me to face his family alone!' _That's when Kagome noticed. "Hey Sara were is Inu-yasha and the rest of Sesshomaru's family?"

"Oh ya they have a table in a special area we can't go there untill we get permission or if we were escorted by one of their family members!"

"Oh!" Kagome said "I didn't know that this was that high class of a restaurant! Kagome was now feeling sel conties. _'I just hope Inu-yasha doesn't come and Sesshomaru gets back in here soon!' _

----

Sesshomaru was still puffing on his cigar.

"Hmph! Well might as well go in now!" He crushed his cigaret on his hand and threw it on the ground. He had wanted to go for a quick walk but decided agains tit knowing that the girls probablly couldn't get in without him and he'd rather not run in to his little brotehr just quite yet.

"Boy is this crazy family about to get crazier!" He said to himself. "I wonder what my baby brother will think when he finds out that I wasn't bluffing when I said I know were your girlfriend is and that I was brining her to dinner tonight? Oh well I hopfully wont Inu-yasha's face when he finds out!"

----

"Umm, excuse me Sir Taisho! Two more of your party have arived!" Taisho let go of his wife's hand to turn towrd the waiter.

"Ahh!" Taisho smiled "That must be my eldset son and his most resent girlfriend send them in!"

"Well not exactly sir!" the waiter said nervously knowing Taisho's tempors. (He was a sub in for their usual waiter (his fatehr) who Taisho knew very well and wasn't scared of the old dog demon.)

"What do you meen?" Taisho said looking at the scrawny man. The man was tall for a human and had black short hair pulled back in to a pony tail. He was a bit shaky when he responded but it came out clear.

"It's not your son it's two ladies! A Ms.Sara and a Ms., umm a Ms." The waiter struggled to remember the name.

"A Ms.Higurashi!" A deep but light voice said as it opened the curtain.

"Sesshomaru, It's good of you to finally join us!" Taisho said taking his wife's hand bakc in his.

"Kagome?!" Inu-yasha said sitting up in his seat.

Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around Sara's sholder's and Kagome's waist and was holding them both tightly to him Kagome blushed.

"Oh I hope you don't mined dad I brought two dates!"

Kagome turned a bit redder but she was glad to know that Sesshomaru wouldn't just abandon her to be alone with Inu-yasha.

_'What? So Sesshomaru was serious he knew were Kagome was and did bring her! But as his date? Let alone his seconed date!'_

---

Is it just me or am I detecting hate and jelousy waves Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear with a smile. Inu-yasha became red with rage. _'Must look like I'm blowing in her ear, hmm little brother?' _Sesshomaru thought this to himself as his smile widened.

Ya those are defenetly Inu's anger vibes!Kagome responded. _'What are you playing at Sesshomaru?" _Kagome wondered as she looked up at a smiling Sesshomaru. As she did he tightened his grip on her waist. Kagome blushed looking down to try and not look at Inu-yasha or anyone else in the room so she didn't notice a pained look on Sara's face but it quickly vanished and was replaced with a smile.

_'This is interesting!'_ Sara looked around the room to all the shock in the room adn took in all the emotion while Kagome was rejecting it. _'Kagome deserves this!' _An evil smug smile crossed Sara's face.

---  
AN: Maybe I should have made Sara Sango and Miroku a inu brother! OR how about an ilagidamit brother who comes in later? maybe! Sorry if i forgot exactly what they were wearing and changed it!


	5. An Eerie Dinner Party of Eight

**An Eerie Dinner Party of 8**

AN: I'M REALLY SORRY THIS IS SO LATE COMING OUT!!! I'll try and update asap.

----

The eerie silence was suddenly broken by a shocked Inu Taisho.

"Kagome Higurashi? My god! It's been so long!"

"Kagome? It is you! Get your butt over here and hug me!" Koga said getting up to make room. Sesshomaru moved in that direction of the table (the exact opposite side of Inu Yasha).

Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's waist delivering her straight in to Koga's open arms so that he could embrace her. Sesshomaru continued to lead Sara over to meat his father. Koga took a deep whiff of her hair.

"It is you!" he said embracing her a little longer before letting her sit down on his other side. "This is my wife!" he said turning to the red head on his other side "this is Ayame!"

Ayame smiled gently her long red hair was pulled back so that it held together with a nicely colored hair pin. She wore a long white button up shirt and a red maroon skirt. She looked very business like but was very beautiful and her green eyes reminded Kagome of emeralds.

"Hello!" Ayame said offering her hand for a hand shake. "I've heard a lot about you young lady!"

_'Y-young lady?' _Kagome wondered as she shook her hand firmly. _'Is she a hanyo also? Or is she a Yoki?' _

"So i'm talked about huh? What does Koga say about me? Or is it Sesshomaru?"

"Apparently," Ayame smiled "you were quite a tomboy and some what scared them!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Sesshomaru glared at Koga who gulped.

"Me scare them?" she turned the corner of her eyes at the two 'young' men "I could never see that!"

Both men gulped and began to sweet lightly.

Ayame laughed such a wonderful and lovely laugh Kagome soon joined her. All three brothers blushed a light pink, Inu Taisho and Izoya just smiled at the girls musical laughter.

"Koga also says that even though you scared them, they were always there for you! They think of you as a little sister! Even now!"

Kagome blushed lightly.

"Wow! I really didn't think I left that much of an impression!"

"You apparently left quite an impression! But I find the pudding story to be the best of the stories i've heard that you've been in!"

"The pudding story?" Kagome asked trying to remember.

"Oh! You don't remember? It's when you were in, i think Koga said, Jr. High! Well I'll have to jog your memory!"

"Umm...before we go any further down memory lane Deer!" Koga interrupted her "shouldn't we tell them the news at present?"

"News?" Izoya asked.

"Yes!" Koga said Taking Ayame's hands in his own. "We have wonderful news!" he smiled with joy as he looked in to his wife's beautiful emerald eyes.

"I guess it could be called that!" Ayame said returning her husbands smile.

"Dad! You are going to have a second grandson!"

"Bravo!" Inu Taisho yelled. "Two grand daughters and one grandson never suite well with me! There should be an even amount!"

"Thats wonderful dear!" Izumy said joyfully.

"Yes it is! More Yoki for this world the better!"

Izumy lifted her eyebrow at her husband before shaking her head.

"Not to say mortals aren't grand!" he said smiling naughtily at his wife. "But they do have one down side! The older they get the more dangerous birth becomes!"

Izumy frowned sadly.

"Well that may be true," Kagome interrupted "but there have been many cases of women giving birth and living as late as 60! Not many but a few, the only issue is they human life span is only about 79-87. But it really does depend!"

Inu Taisho became wide eyed.

"So you mean me and Izumy could still try for another child?"

"Umm, I guess! But you'd have to talk to Izumy about that!"

"Well! It turns out that your becoming a wonderful doctor Kagome!"

Kagome smiled.

"Oh, your a doctor?" Ayame asked surprised at this news.

"Yes, mostly surgery!"

"Have you ever delivered a baby?"

"Once, it was my first assignment as a doctor operating solo, without my superior doctor telling me what to do! It went very smoothly!"

"Would you like to deliver my baby?" Ayame asked leaning over the table in front of Koga so she could talk to Kagome better.

"What?!" Kagome was surprised, "I'm not so sure about tha..."

"Please???"

Kagome pushed her hair back out of her face nervously as her new found friend continued to talk about her delivering the baby.

_'I'm kinda sitting here!' _Koga complained mentally as he sat back in his chair and crossed his legs with a sigh. _'Do I get any say in this?' _he wondered as the two women continued to have there conversation in front of him. Since he had taken part in creating this baby as well, he should have some say in how _his_ baby was delivered right?

-------

Sesshomaru sat on Kagomes left as did Sara to Sesshomaru's. Inu Taisho sat next to him and then Izumy and Inu Yasha. So the half circle table went: Ayame, Koga, Kagome, Sesshomaru, (a forgotten) Sara, Inu Taisho, Izumy and a very forgotten Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha and Sara were quite relived when there salads and soups came as there appetizers.

_'So she's the star of the dinner? Who would have thought?' _Sara wondered to her self as she silently ate her salad.

_'I'll kill him!' _Inu Yasha thought to himself as he stabbed his salad and devoured it silently.

Izumy noticed her son killing his salad and looked to see what he was looking at.

_'Aha!' _she thought with a small smile as she noticed Sesshomaru's hand creeping up against the oblivious Kagomes waist, the side nearest himself so that he could grip her closer again. Kagome was still talking to Ayame as if Koga wasn't there which made it difficult for Koga to eat his salad. So finally as to prove a point Koga took his salad up from between the two woman and began to eat with his chair pushed further back and his leg crossed over the other so it could support his plate.

The two woman looked up at him. Then they nodded at each other. Kagome got up as Sesshomaru's hand had just reached all the way around her waist and was about to pull her in but instead his himself in the face. Kagome looked back at him oblivious as to what had happened and seeing his eye swelling offered to get ice as Koga tried to hide his laughter and Inu Taisho and Inu Yasha made no attempt what so ever to do so. They both soon erupted in to laughter that caused the concerned woman to look at them and get glares and to be called immature.

_'So much like the old day's!' _Izumy thought to herself. _'So much!' _

_----_

Sara was getting a little annoyed at this point. Sesshomaru had some how hurt himself with his own hand (she had her suspicions of why), Rin hadn't shown up (and wasn't going to for she was on her own date that was so she could de-stressasize herself;f by telling her boyfriend about her miserable day at work over spaghetti. And then to top it all off Kagome was now at the farthest corner having a friendly talk with Ayame about work. From what Sara could here of the conversation Ayame had been a news caster before she had her first child, a girl around the age of ten, and then there second child, a boy of the age of seven and lastly a girl who was only four. Kagome was admiring how she could quit work have three kids so close together and have another one on the way while keeping the house in order (it sounded like a very organized house hold).

In other words Sara was feeling abandoned. By her boyfriend, by her best friend and was very lonely. But as she looked across the circle she didn't seem to be alone. Inu Yasha was all mope in the corner.

_'Since Sesshi-kun has his paws all over Kagome,' _she noted since his attention was all for her _'I might as well go talk to his lonely looking little brother!'_

_---_

"Hey!" Sara said as she walked around the table and sat next to Inu Yasha "What's up?" she asked casually.

"Not much!" Inu Yasha said as he drank down his champaign his eyes never leaving Kagome (or Sesshomaru for that fact).

"I'm great too! Nothings up here either! Thats why I came over here!" Sara said hotly.

"Huh? Oh, well thats nice!" Inu Yasha replied.

_'Either he's just really dumb or I'm also getting ignored over here too!' _

The young waiter came back over and served them there dinner.

"Umm...the Cesar salad with chicken?"

"Over here!" Izumy called.

"Okay," the waiter sat it down gently in front of her and then served out all the rest and had to go back for two more plates.

"The lamb chops?'

"Over here!" Inu Yasha said receiving his lamb chops. This made his mood lighten a bit.

"And lastly the regular Cesar salad." he looked around for the one person without a meal.

"Over here!" Sara called.

"Oh, you moved!" Sesshomaru said just realizing this.

"Yes a while ago!" Sara said even more hotly. "Since," she said fawning with Inu Yasha's hair. "your little brother looked so lonely!"

"Well he is a lonely little man!" Sesshomaru retorted to his father's amusement. Since this was exactly what his father considered him. A lonely man with no woman.

"I am not a lonely man!" Inu Yasha whispered so no one but Sara could here.

"Of course you aren't!" she told him. "You have me!" she smiled brightly.

"Thanks..." he said trailing off as he went back to tearing at his stake and glaring at Sesshomaru who was still trying to get around Koga, some how, to get to Kagome.

Sara sighed.

"Your no better than him!" sher told Inu Yasha as she got up from the table. _'No one will notice if I slip out for a minute or two!' _She thought to herself.

And no one would have noticed.

"Hey Sara," if it wasn't for Kagome, "where you going?"

"Oh," Sara said turning tourds her. "I just thought I'd excuse myself quietly! I have to use the restroom!"

"Oh okay! Hurry back and come sit with us!"

"Sure!" Sara said sweetly before turning around and heading off to ask the nearest waiter where the bathroom was. _'What a goody she can be at times!' _she thought after thanking the waiter. She pushed the swinging door to the bathroom open and entered.

------

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome said siting back in her original seat so that Ayame and Koga could talk. "Why aren't you paying attention to Sara?"

"Not interested!"

"Your so mean to her!"

_'Not that she probably wont start treating you the same soon!'_

"Ah oh well!" he said shrugging it off now that she was within his grasp he didn't care. "So what about you?" he asked setting his arm on the other side of her chair. "Having a good evening?"

"Yes! In fact I'm having more fun then I thought I would!"

"Good! I'm glad!" Sesshomaru said this with a smile. "Now I know I'm going to hate (and later regret this,)" his smile fadding "but would you mind lightening up that sack of lounliness over there?" he said pointing at his depressed looking little brother.

"You know," Kagome said smiling "your a nicer guy than you get created for!"

"Don't you know it!" he said as he backed his back up against the back of his chair so that she could get out and go over to help his poor fading little brother. _'Am I the master or what?' _he told himself as he grinned on the inside then frowned suddenly.

------

_"Oni-san...why?"_

_The rain was still coming down hard._

_"ONI-SAN!! WHY?!?!"_

_----_

_'He didn't even look back! Not once!' _he thought to himself sadly. _'I don't know why not! Well we were all different men back then...especially me! I...I never looked back. Not once!' _he looked over at Kagome who seemed to be lightening his little brothers mood.

-----

"Is this seat taken?" Kagome asked casually as she tucked the back of her skirt behind her.

"No..." Inu Yasha grumbled as he picked at his food, not realizing who had asked him.

They sat there in silence, Kagome finally sat her head on her hands and starred at Inu Yasha.

"Why do you look so gloomy?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward so her face was almost in his hands still proping them up.

"Hey it's none of your..." he began to yell as he stood up, then suddenly he realized it was Kagome. "Oh...sorry!" he said blushing as he sat back down.

His outburst had gained the attention of Inu Taisho and Koga (Sesshomaru and the woman had already noticed this predicament growing in the corner).

He sat there quietly for a long time, emberassed by his outburst and his families sudden turn of attention to him.

_'Damn! No way out!'_

"Need some fresh air?" Kagome offered as she scooted her chair back. "Excuse us!" she said very politely to the other's "We're going to get some fresh air, maybe that will clear this boy's brain!"

Everyone chuckled at this last remark.

_'Thats so like Kagome!' _they all thought. Even Ayame, who (may I remind you) had not met her until today. -Shows you how highly she's talked about by Koga!

"Come on Inu Yasha!" she said as she opened the sliding door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah.." Inu Yasha said as he slowly got up. _'So like her to add an extra comment like that! Which wasn't necassary...oh well!' _he thought as he gave his family one last look before following the black haired Kagomes back out the door. _'She's still so beautiful!' _

_----_

_"Note," _Koga whispered to Sesshomaru _"our younger brother's eyes are cheeking her back side out!"_

_"I noticed!" _Sesshomaru said adjitated at this.

_"Forgive me older brother," _Koga said playfully now _"but I do believe a hint of jealousy!"_

Sesshomaru glared at him.

_"Maybe you do! But I have plenty of more lovely flowers that I can pick whenever I so choose!"_

_"..." _Koga didn't know how to comment to his elder brothers last words so decided not to. _"Wasn't the point of brining her to allow are little brother to love again?"_

_"Yes..." _Sesshomaru said as he sat forward and drank from his newly filled glass, beer this time. _'Though he doesn't deserve her!' _Sesshomaru thought to himself. _'Not at all!' _

He drained the last in his glass and called the new waiter over to his side so he could get more.

----

"Hey come on slow poke!" Kagome called as she grabbed Inu Yasha's hand, making him turn a light shade of pink, and they ran through the rain.

-----

AN: hey sorry guy's I'm going through a huge writer block! And I know that thats no excuse i will get myself out of this block if it kills me! I swear it! Also sorry again if there outfits suddenly change okay? Pretend they did the superman thing or something without realizing it! (or just tell me!) :D


	6. Rainy Conversation so original! not

**AN: Hey Guys! waves Sorry it's really really really late! **

Any way Lokishi is telling Hunatara that they need to get at least one of their stories done before August. SO please let me know which one you want updated please! We (me) would appreciate it! : And continue telling me what you thig. (I know i need to start putting up OOC things on my stories, if you read a few otehrs you'll find out why and i'm sorry i don't put up the OOC i'll start to try and put that in the summary or author note.) Any way I do not own Inu-yasha i do own the story but have borrowed the characters from Rumiko Takahashi a splendid manga writer and fabulous artist (though her stories do go on a little longer than they should! :) Any way here it is. Enjoy!

**Rainy Conversation (so original!) ..not**

Kagome continued to drag Inu-yasha through the rain. She ran, turning corners, dodging people, looking out for cars. All through the down poor of the horrible rain.

"Kagome," Inu-yasha yelled after running through the down poor for ten minutes now. "wear are we going?"

"You'll see!" Kagome yelled back at him with a pleasent smile.

"But your getting soaked!" Inu-yasha said noting her skirt sticking to her wet skin.

"I'll live!" she commented as they turned another corner.

Inu-yasha's mouth opened. Kagome pulled him hard.

"Come on! You're the one who seems to want to get out of the rain!"

Inu-yasha faltered with his words for a second but quickly regained his speech.

"W-well your mortal! I don't want you getting a cold!" he dashed after Kagome in to the familiar little red building.

As soon as he stepped insdie he shook his wet hair and looked about the place.

"Well look at that?"

"Hasn't changed much has it?" Kagome said as she rung out her hair on the red carpet.

"No, not at all! In fact it looks just like it did eleven years ago.

Kagome smiled as Inu-yasha took in the sight of the little chinese restautrant.

The red carpet was still the beautiful crimson it had been when his dad use to bring his brothers, himself and Kagome to eat after a long day at school. The walls were painted the same color red as the floor, possibly a shade lighter but it was hard to tell. On every wall there was a different painting. On the farthest wall was the painting of a silver dragon, on the nearest one of a golden dragon.

"Serenity and Chaos are still hear to!" Kagome said noting wear his eyes wandered.

"Yeah..." Inu-yasha said trailing off. When they were little Kagome use to argue over which was which. They had always called them Dragon of Serenity and Chaos because of the story the shop owner use to tell them.

_CRASH, Splink_

Kagome and Inu-yasha turned around at the sound of breaking glass.

"Oh my god..." escaped an astounded Inu-yasha.

"Sango!!" Kagome called in excitment as she ran over to the cause of the comotion.

Standing right there not more than fifteen feet away was a medium heighted girl wearing a red waiter uniform and long black hair pulled in to two red streamed pony tails. She stood gapping her brown eyes locked on the girl running towrds her, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Sango!!" Kagome grabbed the girl in an excited hug steping through the broken dishes not seeming to care at all that she wasn't in the most protective shoes. "I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"

Sango's brown tray clattered to the floor as she wrapped her hand's around her friend and hugged herback.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's really you Kagome!! I haven't seen you since, since, since like god only knows how long!!"

"Ah Sango," Kagome pulled them apart but they still held each other's shoulders. "but we talk every day!"

"Thats on the computer or when you ever get a chance to call! Dr. Hi-gu-ra-shi!" Sango playfully teased disecting Kagome's last name.

Kagome rolled her eyes and helped Sango to pick up the broken dishes and glass.

"Ouch!" Kagome cut her self on a piece of glass she had been trying to pick up.

"Kagome!" the sight, more like the smell, of Kagome's blood snapped Inu-yasha out of his slack jawed stance. "You okay?" he asked lifting her bleading hand up to get a better look.

"It's fine it's only a..."

She stopped as she saw Inu-yasha bend his head down and licked her finger. Man had she not been expecting that.

Sango blushed and skweeled.

Inu-yasha looked up at Kagome a little smile on his face. But the look on Kagomes face was not the one he was expecting.

Her look was that of a blank stare that couldn't tell him if she was mad, glad, or just out of it.

"I knew you two would end up together!" Sango said playfully hitting Kagome "When you told me tht you ran in to him two days ago i just knew you two would be getting together in no time! I just had this gut feeling tha..."

"We aren't together acctually!" Kagome interupted her over zelious (sp?) friend. "Acctually i had been one of Sesshomaru's dates for a dinner that his father was hosting. But Sesshomaru was just being Sesshomaru and we all know how he is!"

Sango was a bit suprised. She didn't get where any of that came from or what the hell Kagome was talking about, so she decided to leave it at that.

"Okay Kagome," she took her now glass covered, broken pottery plate covered tray back in to the kitchen on her way she turned and yelled in to the kitchen "Bankotsu get your ass out hear we have some special guests that you may recognize who need to be seated!"

Inu-yasha helped Kagome up with a frown.

"Jeeze don't look so sulky! You have a girl friend already you know!" Kagome said wagging her finger at him. _'Or so thats what you told me!' _

Remembering his lie to Kagome he blushed a bit embarrased.

Sango had long since disappeared in to the kitchen and a tall man, who looked to be in his late twenties came out dressed in a similar red uniform. His hair was also long and black, his pulled back in to a long black braid with the same red streamers twinded in to it. As soon as he saw the two of them his expretion instantly cantorted itself in the same way Sango's had.

It was Inu-yasha's turn to be excited to see an old friend.

"Bankotsu!!" he yelled, very manly, he rushed over to his long un-viewed younger friend. "How the hell have you been?" he asked as the two clamped hands in a strong hand shake.

"Much better since i haven't seen your lowsy mug around!" he said with a small smile.

Inu-yasha chuckled.

"Bet i could still kick your twiggy buttocks!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

He was Sango's younger brother and so he had been their underclassmate for as long as they were in school. Inu-yasha had always use to tease him and Sango use to try and get Kagome to help dress him up. Kagome never liked to take part in any of it, though she had gotten quite mad at Inu-yasha for picking on someone he was suppose to set an example for (that was the only time he had ever seen her get really violent -she tried to keep violence away from young eyes).

"Not any more hanyo!" he said with a small smile "i still may be two years younger but I've grown up a lot shorty!"

Inu-yasha grumbled. Bankotsu held about four inches or so on him now and seemed to have built up quite a bit more than the hanyo, but beeing a hanyo gave him a bit extra that was un-viewed in his strengths.

"You may be tall squiggles but you still could be dressed to go out with boys!"

Bankotsu shivered at the memories of his sister dressing him up. She had made him go out on Halloween dressed as a girl and a guy had asked him out. When they tried to explain that Bankotsu was a guy and not a girl, though Sango was proud at how good a job she'd done and Inu-yasha was literally laughing his ass off, the boy wouldn't belive them. Finally the guy flipped the skirt he was wearing for the shock of his life. (How much more embarrasing could it have gotten?)

"Well shaggy dog, let's go get you two seated!" he said picking up a pen and paper at the fron desk before leading them to a table below the silver dragon. "Your favorite spot to eat, at least when we were little!"

"Thanks Bankotsu!" Kagome said with a smile.

"No prob! Call me when your ready!" he said as he was about to leave.

"We're ready!!" Kagome and Inu-yasha yelled at him.

Bankotsu almost dropped the pen and pad in his hand from such a yell. He turned around slowly.

"When, someone, is only, a foot away, and has just turned his back to you, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!!" he yelled at them.

Other customers began to stare.

Kagome and Inu-yasha couldn't help it they both burst in to laughter. It seemed it was just yeasterday they'ed done that to him.

"Now what would you two idiots like to order?"

"Do you remember what we use to order?" Inu-yasha asked him.

Bankotsue rolled his eyes and htought for a second.

"Seems like only yesterday, now that i think about it." his dark chocolate eyes were clouded as he recalled memories from their childhood. "Yeah i think i remember! Now that i think about it how could i forget? Grandpa Pow would sit behind the front desk and grandm Kaiete would always stand over me to make sure i wrote down the right orders with little Kohaku in her arms."

"That's right!" Inu-yasha said remembering the little tike in the haggled old ladies hands. "How is the little boggart? He helping you two run the place now?"

Bankotsu grew silent.

Inu-yasha looked at him not knowing what to think.

_'What could possibly have happened to Kohaku?'_

"Hey, what is it?" Kagome finally asked breaking the silence. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Kohaku-chan?"

Bankotsu scratched the back of his head before scribbling down there orders. He let a small sigh escape his pink lips.

"Well it's not exactly bad but it's not really what you'd call a good thing."

Kagome and Inu-yasha looked at him with intrest.

"Well you know my old friend Jenkotsu?"

"Uh...Yeah." Inu-yasha said while he thought '_I think. He was the strange gay dude who thought i had a cute ass...i think. Never tried to remember the little tikes friends names, especially that one's name.'_

"What about him?"

"Well uhh..." Bankotsu scratched the back of his head again. "Well he...umm..."

"Oh god!" Inu-yasha shouted, he had finally remembered Jenkotsu "Don't tell me your little brotehrs turned gay and the two of them ran off together in to the depths of Africa or something crazy like that!"

Kagome and Bankotsu stared at him and then looked at each other the same thought going through both their heads.

_'The real nut's sitting right hear telling us all the crazy somethings like that!'_

"No nothing like that, at least not that drastic...so don't worry!" he said clapping INu-yasha on the back "You still have your boy fan club! Speaking of witch i think he'll be coming to visit in a few weeks! We'll have to stop by and bug you. Maybe go han..."

"NOOOOO!!" Inu-yasha yelled so lowd that once again the whole restaurant turned to look at them.

This time it was Bankotsu and Kagome's turn to burst in to laughter at Inu-yasha.

Kagome gripped the red table cloth trying to calm herself.

"You should see your face!" Bankotsu tesed the now tortured Inu-yasha while tears of laughter began to appear in his eyes.

"I think I'll pass and clobber yours!"

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled regaining herself from her sudden, second slip of laughter, of the night.

"I was only joking!!" Inu-yasha pleaded inocent before glaring at a smiling Bankotsu.

_'Still lookin out for me, still lovin him! It's so damn obvious!'_

"Any way let me go get your orders in or you guys will be here all night! I don't think you want that!"

"Oh why not?" Inu-yasha said with a small smirk.

"Yeah Bankotsu it would be marvillous getting to catch up with the two of you some more! Especially for Inu-yasha. He hasn't probablly seen you guys since highschool."

"Yeah but I think it's better for me!" Bankotsu said before dashin off to the kitchen.

"sigh, I wonder what happened to Sango!"

"She probablly had customers to take care of!"

"Yeah your probablly right." Kagome said sitting up. "Well have to come get her on one of her day's off some time soon!"

"That would be great! "

"Just like old times!" Kagome said with a huge smile "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah..." Inu-yasha said spacing out at the magnificent beauty of Kagomes smile "lots and lots of fun!"

"Deffenetly!"

Inu-yasha didn't know what else to say and he had snapped himself out of his day dreamy stare at Kagome as soon as the word Deffenetly had left her rosy, rosy lips.

An uncomfortable silence settled in that suprised the two of them at the ackwardness. Kagome fidgeted with the table cloth some more and Inu-yasha ran his golden eyes around the room not knowing where to settle them. He wanted to look at Kagome but didn't dare. Kagome began to flatten the table cloth and something seemed to suddenly hit her.

"Oh.." Kagome said as Inu-yasha saw the light that seemed to go off in her dark set chocolate pashion eyes.

"What is it?" Inu-yasha said finally, thankfull, for an excuse to settle his gleamin eyes upon her pretty face with out making her feel ackward. He set his head on his palm and looked at her paying up most atention to what she said.

"Bankotsu never told us what happened to Kohaku!!"

_'Thats it?' _(AN: Giant sweat drop)

"Weren't you curious to know whats happened to him?"

"Umm, yeah absolutely!"

"Well have to ask him about it some time!" Kagome looked around to see how crowded teh place was getting.

People seemed to be streaming in every five seconds. For every one person out three or four would come in.

"Maybe not tonight though!" she told him jesturing to all the people.

"Yeah maybe..."

--

"I hope everythings all right with Sango and Bankotsu!" Kagome said as they walked down the damp street. "After Bankotsu left we didn't see them again al night!"

"I think their fine!"

"And that whole mistery with Kohaku!" Kagome said as she walked along the curb like it was a tipe rope. Inu yasha stood next to her in the streetwalking along side his pant bottoms becoming quite wet at the ankles for all the puddles he was walking through.

_'At least it finally stopped raining.' _Inu-yasha thought to himself as he looked up to the dark clouded night sky.

"I mean what could have happened to him?" Kagome said turning tourds him, her hands out in ther air to keep her balance.

"I still think Jenkotsu came along and stole the little tikes heart and moved them selves to Africa!" Inu-yasha said lifting his hands out of his pockets and linking them behind his head. His hair flowing out against his black suite jacket.

"Okay...sure." she said before giving him a strange look.

"Oh come on! I'm joking!" he told her his eyes gleaming off teh street lights as they passed them.

"You sure? You sound very serious!" Kagome said teasingly.

Inu-yasha sighed.

"Don't worry to much about it! Kay? Everything will be all right! Just watch!" he gave her a small smile.

_'Thats what I'm always telling you!' _Kagome thought to herself as she turned back to walk along the side walks edge.

"Oh!" Kagome said suddenly stopping to rummaged around in her purse for something.

This made Inu-yasha stop, turning tourds her hands still above his head pressing his long hair against his neck.

"Here!" she said handing him a wrapped cookie.

"A fortune cookie?"

"I grabbed two on the way out!" she said giving him a small smile.

Inu-yasha returned the smile before taking his cookie.

Kagome began to walk along the edge of the side walk again her black hair moved behind her in the light breeze.

Inu-yasha began to walk after her half his cookie already in his mouth.

"Here she said!" reaching out for his wrapper. He gave it to her and she placed tehm both in her purse.

Kagome cracked open her cookie and read what the little white fortune siad to her self as she munched on a corner of her cookie.

Inu-yasha tried to look over her shoulder to read it but she turned the fortune hidding now in her lightly fisted hand while her other hand come up with a piece of her cookie.

"Open!" she said.

He did as he was told.

Kagome placed the piece of cookie lightly on his tongue andhe bit down around her soft skin before she could pull her finger away.

"Hey!" Kagome said teasingly. "Give me my finger back.

Inu-yasha shook his head lightly looking like a puppy dog with a pretty little white bone in his mouth.

"I need that finger!" she said her eyes insisting he gave it back.

"No way," Inu-yasha said around her finger "Not til you read me you're fortune!" (AN: yes you can talk pretty easily around someones finger in your mouth. If you don't belive me try to say what Inu-yasha said wtih youre own finger in your mouth). he said teasingly.

"But i need both hands to do so!" Kagome insisted.

"No you don't," Inu-yasha said tickling her turned down wrist with his hand. "if you had a book though, you would!"

Kagome felt his tongue against her finger. It was slimy and soft at the touch against her finger.

_'Such soft fingers she has!' _Inu-yasha thought to himself _'For a surgan that is!' _he thought remembering seeing her friend Sarah's hands. They were delicate but not as soft at the touch. Inu-yasha wondered, to his own dismay after the thought, if Sesshomaru had noticed it.

Kagome rolled her eyes before unfolding the fortune with her other hand.

"It says: _Misfortune before happiness is a key essential to the true happiness to come!'_"

"Thats pretty cheesie!" Inu-yasha said letting Kagomes finger go.

"Yes it is." Kagome said bringing her finger away quickly, unless he try to bite again.

"Thanks for the cookie!" he said with a smile as they continued to walk.

"Yeah? I'm glad you enjoyed it! Because you aren't getting another one from me!"

"Awww!" Inu-yasha whined.

"Speaking of the cookies what did your fortune say?" Kagome asked looking in to his golden eyes as they continued to walk down the road.

"Hmm..." Inu-yasha pulled out his slip of paper, his was tinted red, and red it to himself before reading it out loud. _"Love is an uncommon thing! And true love only comes around once!'_"

Kagome raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other.

"Is that suppose to be a fortune or a statment of life that every one followes?" Kagome asked him. "Any way i think yours is a bit cheasier so you have to treat me to ice cream at Basken Robins!" she said walking off a little hop in her step.

"I think it's the formost." Inu-yasha said softly so that Kagome wouldn't hear him.

"Come on Inu-yasha!" Kagome called at the corner. "Doesn't a double scoop of Chocolate swirl vanala ice cream sound good?"

"Yep, defenetly! I'm coming!" he said as his hands dropped from the back of his head and he jogged down the rest of the street to catch up with her.

--

AN: Hey I am terribly sorry! This is late, plus i kind of can't find what color t-shirt and skirt kagome was wearing so if it magically (along with anything else, such as inu's cloths! or Sango (i think i have two of her right now...oopse! :D) changed wanna let me know? Thank you! I hope you enjoy! (Even though this is probablly my worst work yet and if i changed some other stuff. Im Sorry! Ill re-write this (maybe) i don't know right now.

Yeah i know im still really behind! SORRY!!


	7. Midnight Calling

AN: PLEASEEEEEEEE FORGIVE MEEEEE FOR BEEING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEHIND!! I AM TERRRRRIBLY SORRRRRRRRY!!

**Midnight Calling**

**_Bring_**

"Mhmm..."

**_Bring_**

"Mhhhhhhh..."

**_Bring_**

Kagome Turned in her blue night gown fumbling with her blankets as she tried to find her phone.

"Hello?" she said tiredly in to what she thought was the phone. "Hello?" she said again after no response.

She looked down at the 'phone' and realized, a bit embarrassed, that she had picked up her favorite fox plushy and was talking in to its back legs and listening through its jaws.

Now, wide a wake, she found her blue telephone and picked it up, the tiredness in her voice fading slightly.

"Hello?"

"Kagome what took you so long?"

"Im sorry I wa..."

"Ahh. We don't have time for that!! We need you down at the hospital right now!"

Kagome sat up instantly and started to look for a pair of socks her telephones coil pulling the charger off of her night table. She had become quite accustom to late night calls to come in to work, and never go back to sleep till the next night.

"Call me on my cell and give me the details."

"Okay."

Sarah hung up just as Kagome slipped on her second sock. She slipped on a pair of blue slip on shoes and grabbed her brown jacket with white, fake, fur on the inside. She slipped it on not bothering to change, her night gown resembled close enough to a regular dress (heavy, not thin or skimpy after all she had to be ready for late night calls). Though on a regular call Kagome would never wear a dress to work. She'd be able to change later.

Her red singular cell phone rang just as she locked her front door.

"Sarah what happened?" Kagome said cutting all formalities as she opened her blue mustangs car door.

"A car crash. Two patience. A 45 year old woman and her 16 year old daughter. Names Hagai Keia and Hagai Saia. Their both in pretty critical condition and are on the best life support we can give them but they both need operations and quickly."

"Which is in more critical condition?" Kagome asked as she turned a corner, four more before she'd reach the Hospital.

"Their almost equal but I'd have to say the daughter. The mother is still contious, but in terrible pain. We've been giving her pain killers."

"Al right who authorized the pain killers?"

"Hait."

"Kay keep her on them and make sure she stays a wake. Prepare the daughter for surgery. Alright?"

"Yeah."

"Im pullin in right now I'll be up in five minutes."

"Room 24."

"The first floor?"

"Yeah."

"Kay." With that Kagome hung up and parked her car in parking spot 21 of the medical staff section. She jumped out of her car slamming the door as she ran to the elevator. She stepped in and pressed the button on her key chain. Her car beeped twice before locking.

_'Here we go!'_

_--_

"INUUUUU-YAAAAAASHAAAAA!!"

Someones loud singing voice rang out across Inu-yasha's small apartment.

Inu-yasha tried to hide his head in his pillow not wanting to get out of his nice warm bed. He had managed to ignore the ringing of the telephone but the loud (and scarily cheerful) voice of his eldest brother rang out across the empty rooms.

"INUUUUU CAKESSS!!"

Inu-yasha was tightening his grip on his pillow.

"INU KINSSSSS!!"

The pillow began to be twisted at it's middle.

"BABY ADORABLE BROTHER WHO'S REAL NAME IS..."

**BAFF**

The poor pillow.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!!" Inu-yasha's voice roared through his red telephone (1)

"Finally!" Sesshomaru's, now, annoyed voice rang across the line. "I've been calling you for the last hour!"

"I KNOW!!" Inu-yasha yelled.

"Then why didn't you pick up?" Sesshomaru whined.

"Because it's four thirty in the morning you screw ball!" Inu-yasha yelled, yet again, in to his brothers throbbing ear.

"So?"

"...Not everyone in the world gets up when you do, you know?" Inu-yasha huffed.

"What can I say? I love seeing the sun come up!"

"Or maybe," Inu-yasha smiled "you like being able to make quick get aways when necessary?"

The line was silent for a minute.

_'Thats what I thought!' _Inu-yasha thought with a sinister grin.

"Sooooo," his brother recovering from his momentarily laps and reverting back to it's sing songy tune. "you wanna come over?"

"Why the hell would I want to do that at four thirty am?"

"Because I'm lonely."

"...," Inu-yasha made a disgusted face at how...how sick his brother sounded, as if he were his lonely girl friend. "what about Rin?"

"She no longer lives here."

The cold tone of his brothers voice made chills run up and down Inu-yasha's back.

"Besides," Sesshomaru's voice reverted back to overly cheerful "I've got video games and food!!"

Inu-yasha rubbed his temples as he wondered whether his brother truly belonged out on the streets with his 'mood' swings (or maybe it's better described as personality disorder?).

"Fine." he sighed, he could hear his brothers cheers as he was about to hang up. "But only if you got Ha..." the line went dead. "Bastard!!" Inu-yasha yelled as he slammed his phone down. He then spun on his heals to his room to get dressed and head to his annoying brothers house.

--

"No you hang up!!"

"DAAAD!!"

"No you hang up!" Inu-Taisho said waving to his son to be quiet.

Koga rolled his eyes and fell back against the red chair before his father.

"No you hang up!" he cooed in to the phone.

Koga rolled his eyes again at the cooing as he lent his head upon his hand. His father and mother had been at this for the last twenty minutes and he was sick of it.

The door to Taisho's office opened a crack and Rin poked her head in, Koga was a bit sad to see how frightened she looked but he guessed it wasn't his fault. He had other stuff to worry about any way, with Ayame being pregnant and all. His second child and another boy at that. He was truly excited, and proud.

"M-Mr. Taisho." Rin stuttered through the doorway bringing Koga back out of his thoughts. "Y-you have a visitor!"

Taisho didn't turned but waved to her saying to let them in who ever they might be. This made Koga mad, he had been sitting there for quite a while now waiting to talk to his father.

"Alright Hunny I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I have to go. I have a visitor!" he said as if he were truly disappointed (almost child like instead of lordly like). "Do you happen to know who he is?" Taisho asked not wanting to wait to see who it was waiting for him.

What an impatient old man. Koga thought as the door re-opened to reveal the visitor to Koga, who couldn't help but gasp at who it was.

"Ahh I see." Taisho said disappointed at his wife's news. "Oh well! Yes...you too!" and with that he hung up the phone. He then pulled out some papers and turned started to turn his swivel chair back towards his son.

"Sorry Son your going to have to wa..."

--

"This... ISN'T VIDEO GAMES!!" Inu-yasha yelled at his older brother.

"Yes they are!" Sesshomaru said with a small pout.

"NOT THE TYPE OF VIDEO GAMES I HAD IN MIND!!" Inu-yasha yelled as he pointed at the TV screen. "I PICTURED HALO, OR GEARS OF WAR, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! NOT, NOT, NOT THIS!!" he flailed his hand in the direction of the TV.

"Your only complaining because your losing. Isn't that right Jaken?" Sesshomaru turned to his small Yoda looking Butler (who was an oni -demon-).

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" his servant said with a small bow. "It would seem as if Lord Inu-yasha despises losing very much so, my Lord." he bowed again and disappeared behind the corner in his little tux just as Inu-yasha was trying to get up to strangle him, trying and failing, do to the fact that Sesshomaru's arms were restraining him.

"Ahh, calm down. I'll play you one more game if you want?" he said soothingly. "Maybe you'll win this time!" he smiled smugly.

Inu-yasha glared at his 'Evil' brother.

"Were not playing Centipede this time!" he muttered as he picked up the atari joy stick.

"Alright, how about tennis or vollyball then?" Sesshomaru suggested with a 'innocent' little smile.

Inu-yasha now knew what **not **to pick.

--

"Sangoooooooo!!" Bankotsu whined as he watched his sister sweeping up the kitchen. "Can't we go now?"

"NO!" Sango yelled. Her little brother was getting on her nerves. He had waken her up at six in the morning, SIX IN THE MORNING ON HER DAY OFF FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! Because he wanted to go to the park. He was just like a little kid, but more annoying.

"Pwease!!" he gave her such an innocent little puppy dog face that Sango felt her self falling for it.

With a huff of anger she turned away from her little brothers adorable little face.

He looked on, praying that she'd look back at him again and be en-wrapped and go to the park with him.

"Go clean up the kitchen!!"

Bankotsu's hopes began to fall apart.

"Then we'll go."

He looked up at her with the surprise of a child whose parents had just said yes to something theyed been saying no to for the last four months.

"The dishes wont do themselves."

With that Bankotsu took off in to the kitchen not even questioning whether she was serious or not fearing that she'd change her mind.

"And if there's a single spot that's still dirty I'm not going to go with you!!"

"Don't worry!!" Bankotsu yelled from the kitchen. "It'll be so clean you'll be able to see your face in every single piece of silver wear and utencile!"

"I'll hold you to that." Sango muttered to herself with a small smile as she went back to sweaping the floor.

--

Inu-yasha pounded the floor with his fists.

"It's all right little brother!" Sesshomaru said patting his little brother on the back. He sat cross legged beside his brother holding the atari stick in his left hand. "I guess Astroids just isn't your game. You'll fine one eventually that your good at. Just not as good as me!!"

Inu-yasha clenched his fists as he glared at the floor, picturing his brothers smiling face.

"You want some chips and beer?"

Inu-yasha was about to protest, in a shout, that it was way to early for chips and beer however...

"JAKEN!!" Sesshomaru yelled from his seat. Not waiting for a reply as the little Yoda figure came in to see what his master wanted Sesshomaru gave him his demands. "Two beers and three bags of whatever chips we have in the cuboard."

"Yes me Lord!" the green little butler said with a small bow and then he disapeared around the corner, off to the kitchen (i don't know how he could keep track of it...then again i guess he does live there).

"Sooooooo."

Inu-yasha looked up at his brother waiting for him to finish. When he didn't he turned his head up to his big brother.

His big brother sat with a huge grin on his face. His long silver hair pulled back in a braid (they had both gotten way to in to playing video games ), he wore a pair of black jeans, black socks, and (to anyone, but a family member or servant(only Jaken), amazement) he wore a red t-shirt with grey outlines and a grey number 75 in the middle.

"So what?" Inu-yasha asked cautiously as his own hair spilled over his back in a long pony tail over his red sily long sleeved shirt. His first three buttons were undone to reveal a a black leather necklas that went down in to the opening of his shirt so whatever was dangling off the end was out of sight. He, just like his brother, wore a pair of black jeans along with black socks.

"Nothing!" Sesshomaru said with an enjoyable little smile.

"No what?" Inu-yasha said as he sat up.

"Nah. Just me being ridiculas!"

"What?"

"Nope."

"Come on!!"

"Noooooope."

Inu-yasha grabed his brother by the front of his shirt, sick of all his little games.

"TELL MEEEEE!!"

"NOOOOO!!" Sesshomaru said smiling as he pulled his brother over and locked his head in a head lock.

"Tell me!!" Inu-yasha yelled again as he snuck his hands in between his brothers arms and his neck. "Come on!!"

"Nah."

Inu-yasha struggled against his brothers tightening grip.

"WHY NOT?!"

"It's trully nothing!"

"NO it isn't!" Inu-yasha insisted as he struggled against his brother backwards, Sesshomaru not loosening his grip at all.

"Yeah it acctually is. NOTHING!!"

"Here you are my Lord!"

The two 'boys' stopped. Inu-yasha still in a head lock and Sesshomaru just sitting theire holding his brother in the head lock looked up at the little green man.

"Thank you Jaken." Sesshomaru said taking one of the two beers off the silver platter that the buttler was holding out for them. "Aren't you ganna have one little brother?"

"Well it would help if i **didn't** have someones **arms** wrapped around my **head**!!"

"Oh. Right." Sesshomaru released his little brother. "My bad!"

Inu-yasha rubbed his neck with one of his hands as he reached for the cold beer with his other hand. Realizing how badly he needed one, even if it was only six thirty in the morning.

A moment of silence filled the room as the two 'boys' sat theire drinking their cold beers and munching on sun chips. Inu-yasha didn't once take his eyes off of his brother.

"So,"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother over his beer.

"what were you going to say?"

Sesshomaru stared at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"You were never any one able to give up on something once you were set to figuring it out!"

"No I wasn't. So tell me."

"Well...theres severale things i could tell you then."

Inu-yasha looked over at him a bit confused.

"Severale?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he took another swig off his beer.

"Severale."

--

Kagomes hands began to shake. Her eyes showed how horrified she was. Her elastic gloves were covered in blood. Her doctors mask covered half her face and the front of her smock was splattered with blood.

--

1) Yes color telephones...i know their out of date but their so much cooler than saying grey...white...black...though i like those colors too!! YES A COLORED TELEPHONE!! DEAL WITH IT!! It maches Inu-yasha's original atire...hmm...that was before i changed it!!

_--_

AN: Yes i know. I didn't spell check because i was falling asleep and wanted to get it posted.

AN: **I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I have been going through so much and i have had a dead computer around and it is now fixed!! (hopefully) I KNOW THAT THIS IS NO EXCUSE BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! Im sorry for such a long wait!!**Should I go in to the surgery a bit in the next chapter or not? Let me know!! (I can't decide!) ANd please don't hate me. I know I'm late!!

Ch 7 she looses the mom out of the two but some how managed to save the daughter the dad really chews her out and the daughter is heart broken. This tears Kagome apart (her first loss of a patient) and her boss tells her she'll get through it but she may need a break to digest it (after she almost screws up on a small surgery that usually is quite easy and simple for her. she then starts working for Taisho as his secretary.)

--

AN: I AM SORRY!! SO VERY VERY SORRY THAT I AM SO LATE WITH THIS!!

I am also terribly sorry that this is a bit off topic...I didn't know how to add a bunch of stuff i wanted to add so i kinda added it in here to be cleared up later. I hope it still makes sence!!


End file.
